


Wake Up Call

by untitledstigma



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Top!Liam, harry gets treated like a girl (A BIT), liams "dating" sophia, lirry smut, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untitledstigma/pseuds/untitledstigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been pinning after Liam, who's "dating" Sophia. Harry doesn't care about that though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

Liam wakes up to a hand down his pants and automatically smiles.

"Waking up to a hand job is great, but I'd much rather prefer a blowjob soph," he smirks, sighing. He's startled by the voice that talks back to him.

"If you insist," Liam looks down to see Harry sitting on the bed beside him, his hand down Liams panting, stroking Liams cock. He grabs Harry's wrist and yanks it out of his pants, he gets off the bed and gives Harry a stern look.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Liam yells, Harry gets up on his knees, still on the bed, "Well i was giving you a hand job Li, what do you think I was doing?" Harry smiles

"Exactly, why the hell are you touching me there?!" He says, trying to prevent himself from punching Harry because who the fuck does he think he is? He has a girlfriend for christ sake!

Harry gets off the bed and walks over to Liam, slowly. Harry reaches him and wraps his arms around his neck and Liam lets him.

"Don't act like you didn't like it, Niall says I can give a great blowjob. But i'll need a second judge to prove that Li, and I hear you have a daddy kink. I can do that for you," He starts to kiss Liams neck, but Liam grabs Harrys hair and pulls him back, away from him.

"I love it rough daddy, you can treat me like Sophia if you'd like, call my tight hole a pussy. Want to make me scream? Can you give it to me better than anyone else ever could. I bet you can.." Harry says, whimpering when Liam pulls his hair a bit more.

"What makes you think i'm gonna fuck you?" Liam says, letting Harry's hair go and grabbing his hips, pulling Harry flush against himself.

"You talk in your sleep and I always get what I want and I happen to **really** want you to fuck me," Harry whispers, closing his eyes for a second.

"What's my name, princess?" Liam says into Harry's ear

"Daddy," Harry whimpers, and Liam smiles pushing Harry to his knees. He takes his cock out from under the sweats, "Stick your tongue out Haz," and Harry complies, sticking his tongue out and looking up at Liam through his eyelashes.

He slaps his cock against Harrys tongue a few times, then, without warning, shoves his cock down Harrys throat causing him to gag. "You wanted to suck me off, now do it!" If Harry wants this, then hes gonna get it but Liam isn't gonna make it easy on him. He keeps his cock there, loving the warm feeling and when Harry tries to pull away Liam just pulls his head back. When Liam finally lets Harry go, he's coughing and wiping the spit from his mouth.

"I thought you wanted to do this Harry? Get.on.the.bed.princess" Liam says in a stern tone.

"Can you wait a minute?" Harry says through coughs, "You don't talk to me like that princess, you'll have to be punished," Liam grabs Harry by the waist and picking him up, throwing him on the bed. "Ow, Liam! You're being a bit rough, i'm not some ragdoll!" Harry yells, kicking Liams hands away when he tries to turn him over.

"You're right, you're not. But you are a slut. So you know what? You're not gonna come into **MY** room and jerk me off when i'm asleep and get away with it. I'm not Niall, baby. Or hell, who ever else you've slept with. I'm your  _daddy_. and right now, daddy wants you to turn over. Will you do that for daddy?" Harry nods sightly, turning over slowly, Liam wanks down Harrys tight lack jeans, not bothering to unbutton them. He takes them off fully and start kneading Harry's arse, Liam pushes Harrys legs apart, putting him on hands and knees.

He pulls Harrys boxers down his legs and licks a long stripe over his hole, Harry moans, "please daddy"

"That's more like it baby boy," Liam continues to eat Harry out and does exactly that Harry asked,

treat him like a girl.

"Look at you're pussy, all wet, and waiting for me you absolutely wreak it." Liam has a hand down his pants now stroking himself, He sticks a finger in Harrys hole and Harry pushes back onto it, "Please fuck me daddy," Harry gasps

"I’m going to do things to you that you've only fantasized about." Liam says rubbing his cock on his hole, Harry grinds back against it, "Make me scream like the naughty little slut I am." Harry says into the sheets, and that's all Liam needs. He starts to sink into Harry, no prep, no lube, just spit and a big stretch.

"God, you're so big," Harry spreads his legs wider, "You like it when I spread my legs and take you in? Can you show me how a real man fucks?" Liam starts to pound into Harry, just the way he wanted.

"Do you like the way that feels? Such a tight little pussy for such a little whore," Liam looks down and sees the way Harry's back looks, arms stretched in front of him grasping the sheets, hair all over the place, Harrys head tilted to the side to see his face, Liam doesn't mean to say it, it just kinda comes out, "You're so fucking gorgeous, you know that?" Liam can see the blush creeping upon Harrys back, then to his neck, then to his cheeks and hes smiling, but his eyebrows are knitted together because hes now fucking himself on Liams cock. He doesn't move, just lets Harry fuck himself, hard.

"I'm cumming daddy," Harry whispers but still grinds back

The sight of Harry tensing while he cums pushes Liam over the edge, he pulls out of Harry just in time to cum all over Harrys back.

Harrys breathing hard and he's limp, so he crawls to the opposite side of the bed and lays down, closing his eyes. Liam goes to get a wet rag and cleans the cum off of his back and off his chest. Once he's done with that, he puts a clean pair of briefs on and cuddle up behind Harry, his arm wrapping around Harry's waist. Harry's still naked but he lets that go.

"You're very dominant Li, you know that" Harry giggles, voice hoarse.

"I was hoping so," Liam says, closing his eyes and snuggle his head into Harrys hair.

"I want you," Harry blurts out, blushing

"You just got me," Liam laughs

"No, I mean, I want you.. as in I want to be yours.." Harry says, getting up quickly, going around the room picking up his clothes, putting his boxers on, "Never mind, i'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry you slept with me," He mumbles and starts to walk out of the room. Liam catches him before he gets to the front door, pushing his up against it, locking him between his arms. He kisses Harry, the kiss is full of love and passion.

When he pulls away he says, "That's what I meant baby, you're all mine" and Harry smiles and hugs Liam.

Harry pulls away with a frown and says, "But what about Sophia? Aren't you gu-"

"Don't worry about her, I think she already knows I have a thing for you," Liam smirks and Harry smiles

"Idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!  
> prompts are greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
